Project Summary Montana Technological University, formerly known as Montana Tech of the University of Montana, is commonly referred to as ?Montana Tech? and will be denoted as such throughout this proposal narrative. This proposal is for a single TPG with three closely related degree programs: 1. B.S. in Occupational Safety and Health 2. M.S. in Industrial Hygiene (referred herein as MS IH Campus Program) 3. M.S. in Industrial Hygiene Distance Learning/Professional Track (referred herein as MS IH Distance Learning Program) The three programs have been part of our most recent TPG. In our 2012-13 application, we counted our MS IH Distance Learning Program graduates among the total output of the NIOSH extramural training program, but did not seek NIOSH trainee tuition support for these students. This proposal requests NIOSH trainee support for all three programs. The three programs are housed in the Safety, Health, and Industrial Hygiene Department. Six faculty members in the Department are substantially involved in teaching and research in safety, health, and IH, while one additional faculty member provides a supporting role. In addition, one faculty member serves in a part-time role. The undergraduate OSH curriculum provides a comprehensive education to develop graduates with capability for serving as exceptional safety and health professionals, while the graduate programs aim to develop exceptional IH professionals. The OSH program and both MS IH programs are accredited by ASAC/ABET. In addition, all three programs are designated as Qualified Academic Programs by the Board of Certified Safety Professionals. Nearly all graduates of the three programs take professional career positions in occupational safety or industrial hygiene. The graduates tend to stay in the field and spend their entire career preventing occupational injuries and diseases. While the BS OSH and the campus MS IH programs primarily serve students in the Northwestern U.S., the student demographics of the MS IH Distance Learning Program are considerably different. Students in this program are working professionals who reside throughout the U.S. These students are seeking a M.S. degree in order to enrich their IH skills and advance professionally.